Finding Home
by JBGiles
Summary: Timeline: After 'Chosen' Buffy's finally grown up & taking care of business. Who will take care of her? I own nothing but my imagination and the characters I made up. Joss Whedon, WB, Mutant Enemy and/or a bunch of other people own the Buffyverse! B/G


Finding Home

by JBG

This was first 'published' online in 2004... it's an oldie!

Timeline: After 'Chosen' – post Season 7

Premise: Buffy's finally grown up. She's taking care of business. Who will take care of her?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination (and the characters I made up.) Joss Whedon, WB, Mutant Enemy and/or a bunch of other people own everything else in the Buffyverse...

Buffy/Giles - rated PG-13

"Have a good day at school!"

Dawn groaned and shuffled down the steps. "That was a joke, right?"

"See me laughing?" Buffy responded, stone-faced. "Hear me chuckle?"

Dawn groaned again, but turned to wave. "Bye."

Buffy grinned. "Bye, kiddo."

"I'm _not_ a kid! I'm _seventeen!"_

"Once a little sister, always a little sister!"

Buffy kept grinning as she watched Dawn board the dreaded school bus. The idea of a high school junior having to ride the bus was humiliating. The fact that said junior was new to the school made it even worse. Dawn hated the idea. Buffy adamantly refused to let her walk the two miles to school in a strange town, despite its apparent lack of demons, vamps and boogey men.

Dawn begged, she pleaded, she sulked, she threatened, she cried, she screamed. Buffy stood firm. Her brand new job was a good one, good enough to pay for a modest apartment and utilities with a little left over for an occasional pizza blast. She wasn't about to ask for afternoons off so she could pick up her sullen little sis from school. And even if she wanted to…

Most of Dawn's protests involved getting a car. Even though Dawn had gotten her driver's license just before Sunnydale went 'boom', there was nothing to drive. Giles took his rental back to the airport when he left, and Buffy wasn't in financial shape to buy a car at the moment. She could have asked Giles for help, but the stubborn, independent streak in her made her keep quiet.

The thought of Dawn driving scared Buffy to death anyway. She had visions of her little sister repeating all her early driving mistakes, like the fender-bender the night of the Band Candy incident, or driving all over town with the parking brake on. She thought about asking Xander to give Dawn some pointers when he got back from his latest construction site, but that was several weeks away. She decided if she pouted enough, Xander would fold.

The close-knit 'Scooby Gang' was being scattered, something that neither demon nor hellmouth could accomplish. Xander was the first to get a job with a local contractor, his skills as a craftsman making him easily employable. Giles left for England shortly after Dawn was enrolled in school with promises to return as soon as a new Council could be established. Willow was taking a sabbatical in England, where she kept in close contact with Giles and the coven that had kept her from destroying the world. The potentials were in various places… some in Cleveland with Faith and Robin Wood, a few in LA with Angel's new outfit. The rest had gone with Giles to learn more about being a Slayer. And Buffy? The job of caring for Dawn took priority, so she had put down some tentative roots and gotten a summer job that ended up being fairly permanent. That was how it should be, she supposed. Family took care of family.

At the moment, their family had very little… well, _no_ money to put down on a car. The insurance hadn't come through on the house yet… the company explained that all its records had disappeared into the hole in the earth that used to be Sunnydale. The agent made all kinds of promises, but he had yet to come up with an actual check. Something about having over 200,000 claims in one day… She wondered if all the insurance companies in Sunnydale would go broke over this cataclysm. She hoped not, since that was their only hope of getting compensation for their destroyed home.

Another thought intruded, pushing everything else away in an instant. She missed Giles.

The thought ran around in her head several times, finally coming to rest with a finality that surprised her. He had tried to call her, as he promised. It wasn't her fault she was never there to take the calls, what with getting Dawn enrolled without proper ID, job hunting, buying food and patrolling. There didn't seem to be any vampires in this quiet little town, but old habits die hard.

She told herself to get one of those caller ID things so if he called and she wasn't around, at least she would know. Or, an answering machine. Yeah, that would be better. Then she could hear his disappointed voice when he realized he'd missed her. He said he would try to visit, and it had only been three months, but it seemed like three years. She knew he was busy…

Willow emailed her often. Buffy set up a Hotmail account that she accessed through the local public library once a week or so, usually on Sundays when she was off work, between grocery store trips and Dawn's attempts at starting a new social life. Willow made sure to mention Buffy's Watcher in every message, just so Buffy would know he was okay. Buffy knew he was okay, he just wasn't _here._

She missed Giles.

Willow always mentioned that Giles had tried to call. Buffy was sure it wasn't supposed to make her feel guilty. It was supposed to reassure her that he was still trying to stay in contact. The fact that she'd missed hearing his voice usually made her sad instead.

She really missed him.

A huge, swelling of loneliness came over her, and she almost burst into tears. It felt like homesickness, but she knew her home no longer existed. So, why… was it because Giles made her feel at home?

_'I have his address,' _she thought sternly. _'I could write him. I have his number; I could pay for one overseas phone call, maybe. Just how bad do I miss him?' _She contemplated the idea, deciding she missed him enough to do something about it. Tonight.

She took a deep breath and decided to give her depressing thoughts a rest. Gathering up her brown bag lunch and her gym bag, she marched out the door and down to the city bus stop. The slow-moving bus gradually took her downtown to the aging building that held the Fighting Hands Martial Arts Center. The bell greeted her merrily as she let herself in.

She changed clothes for her first class without consciously thinking about it. A splash of cold water on her unpainted face helped her come back to reality. It wouldn't do for the teacher to be daydreaming in class.

"Hey, Buffy!" Gail, the receptionist, waved happily as she took her place at the front desk. "Dawn get on the bus okay this morning?"

Buffy laughed. "It wasn't pretty, but unless she jumped off after the first block, I think she'll be fine."

"When you get ready to buy a car, honey, let me know. My brother has a lot just out of town. Not the newest or finest, but I bet we can get you something that won't lose a fender as you go around a corner."

"Sure, thanks," Buffy said politely as she headed for her classroom. Buying a car wasn't too high on her list of priorities at the moment.

Her classes were scheduled in order of progression from first year students through black belt candidates. Thanks to Giles' training, she had easily certified in three disciplines, so she had her pick of classes. The owners at the Center didn't question her qualifications. They had heard about the incredible Sunnydale disaster that had taken everything she owned. She knew her stuff; she came to work on time and did her job. That was what the owners cared about. As she warmed up and got ready for her first group, the emptiness nagged at her.

She missed Giles. _'Tonight,_' she reminded herself again, '_you're gonna call him._'

At noon she took a breather and left the gym. There was a cute little city park just across the street that was perfect for low-budget _alfresco_ dining. She had a full hour and a quarter to relax and eat, and when she finished, she decided to do some window shopping. Looking was free. She spent a few quiet moments drifting peacefully from storefront to storefront, but as she turned the corner and started back to work, something stopped her. A strange feeling… not a vampire. Something familiar…she looked around carefully, but no one looked out of place. Shrugging the feeling off, she moved on.

By two o'clock she was putting her first master class through a grueling workout. There were quite a variety of students; the youngest was fifteen and the oldest almost fifty. She didn't cut them any slack, and they loved her for it. She taught with authority and humor. Even Dawn enjoyed coming in on Saturdays to watch Buffy kick butt.

The class was almost over when she noticed someone watching her from behind the partially open door. When she first started working, the owners and partners had kept an eye on her for a while, but once they were happy with her curriculum, they left her alone. That strange feeling came back even stronger than before. She had to force herself to concentrate, and her skin was tingling like crazy. It reminded her of something…

Just as she was going into the sparring period, the person at the door stepped fully inside and started towards her. Her heart lurched with recognition even before her brain registered the familiar face.

"GILES!" she screeched. The entire class froze at her scream and turned to see what she was yelling about. She ran and threw her arms around him. He returned her hug with a familiar strength, almost lifting her off her feet. Tears formed in her eyes and she fought to keep them back. She sighed as he released her and took her face in his hands.

"You came back," she whispered, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Hello, Buffy. Of course I came back. I made a promise." He was smiling down at her, and he looked so good! Amazing what the lack of an impending apocalypse does for a man.

"What… how… when did you…?"

"Just arrived this morning. Things are still a bit, um, rocky at the new headquarters, but I couldn't stay away any longer."

Finally, her mouth formed the words she wanted to say. "I was going to call you tonight… I missed you so much!"

"And I missed you," he assured her, stroking her cheeks with his calloused thumbs. "Hourly."

The sound of snickering and whispering brought her back to earth. "Oh, hey, sorry…" She turned and grabbed one of his hands, indicating the group of curious students behind them. "This is my master class. Rupert Giles… everybody. Everybody… Rupert Giles. My teacher… my Sensei."

The students reacted instantly. Almost in unison, they snapped to attention and bowed. "Welcome, Sensei!" They shouted. Giles slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle. Buffy shrugged and leaned forward, grinning widely.

"It's a thing with the boss. All this oriental respect and face-saving stuff, coupled with an ego the size of LA," she whispered, giggling. "I still have to remind them to call me Buffy instead of Sensei Summers."

"I see. Oh dear, I'm interrupting your class. Perhaps I'd better wait outside."

"NO! I mean, you don't have to. We were sparring. Or just about to. You can watch." She gave him a wide grin and turned back to the class. "Back to your places for sparring, everybody. Gotta give you your money's worth!"

The students spread out, forming a circle. Buffy began pairing them off and giving tips as the pairs worked. Giles made a comment from time to time, hesitant at first, but growing more confident as Buffy seemed to welcome his input.

As the class began winding down, Buffy sighed and leaned against Giles' shoulder. "You should be here teaching this, not me," she pouted.

"On the contrary, you're a wonderful teacher, and I'm much too old and worn to keep up with this lot. Don't sell yourself short."

"No short jokes," she shot back before he could grin at her. "And no senior citizen jokes, either, Rupert Giles. Yeah, I'm fast and strong, but you've got the finesse thing down, plus way more experience in showing rowdy teens how to punch."

He looked down at her surprised. "Buffy, you're poetry in motion. I've always thought so."

"Flatterer," she smirked.

"Um… Buffy?" One of the younger students asked, coming to her with hesitant steps. "Would Sensei Giles like to join our sparring?" A chorus of agreement met his suggestion.

Buffy looked up at Giles questioningly. "Would you, Sensei Giles?" she teased as he blushed slightly.

"I'm a bit out of practice. Something about sitting in a bloody chair all day long for three months," he grumbled, the smile never leaving his face.

"How about you go a round or two with me, for old time's sake, just to work out the kinks?"

He looked into her eyes. The request was real. "Since you insist…" She gave a happy squeal, which made him roll his eyes at the familiar sound. "Jiyu Kumite?" he asked, receiving her nod in reply.

"Free sparring," one of the older students whispered reverently. "This oughta be good."

Giles walked to the corner and bent to take off his shoes and socks. "Luckily, I'm not wearing tweed today. It's a bit restrictive," he commented as he returned to her side. The students began to move back against the walls, whispering with anticipation.

"Oh, come on, you haven't worn tweed in years," Buffy admonished cheerfully, moving into the center of the room. "And you look mighty fine to me just as you are."

Giles began a few simple stretches, warming up his muscles for the workout. "Nice to know I'm no longer 'old and gross'," he threw back at her.

"Totally un-gross… and as for the 'old' part, we'll see in a minute."

He took position across from her and executed a perfect bow. She responded in kind, much to his amusement. "I thought you hated formalities," he said lightly.

"All part of the job," she responded. "Get ready, 'cause I'm gonna kick your butt."

He giggled, surprising her. "If you can, you certainly may go ahead and do so."

They snapped into their starting positions and began circling each other. Buffy made the first move, knowing Giles could wait until hell froze over before he would overextend himself. They quickly fell into their old routine, Buffy using her superior strength and speed and Giles using his intimate knowledge of her training plus his vast experience as a fighter.

She took him down after only a few minutes, unable to suppress a crow of triumph. Giles regained his feet, a wicked grin on his face, and proceeded to demonstrate a few moves that he had never taught her. She found herself on her back twice in rapid succession. The second time she stood, she bowed in acknowledgement of his expertise. They continued their workout, this time with Buffy proceeding with a little more caution and thought.

They traded several more falls, conscious of the need to educate the watching students. By the time they were finished, the students were practically gasping for breath. They were stunned by the pair's speed, power and control. They had never seen anyone fight like _that _before!

Giles was a bit winded, but he hadn't shamed himself too badly. He felt sure he'd be taking a few new bruises home with him tonight. _'Dear Lord, she's magnificent,'_ he thought to himself proudly.

"Well, done, Buffy," he said quietly. The look on her face made his heart ache… how could he have gone this long without seeing her?

"Coming from you… especially since you're actually standing in front of me while saying it," she said teasingly, and then her face became serious. "… that is one of the nicest things I've heard in a long time."

He beamed at her, and the moment stretched between them until she realized they were staring at each other. She flushed slightly, turning to the twenty pairs of eyes watching them with great interest. "Class dismissed," she said with a smile. The students scattered, chattering enthusiastically.

"Home, then?" Giles questioned, holding out a hand to escort her from the room.

"Definitely home," she agreed, smiling up at him as she passed. Now that he was with her, even her dingy apartment would actually seem like home.

He cupped her elbow as they walked, and it seemed perfectly natural. Gail, the receptionist, gave Buffy two very obvious thumbs-up as he held the front door open for her. Giles giggled at the gesture, but Buffy just took his arm possessively. She wasn't about to let him get away!

********

"I can't believe Rona is teaching weapons." Buffy poured Giles another cup of tea. He balanced his cup on his knees, since the only furniture in Buffy's living room was a sagging sofa and a bean bag chair. She noticed he'd been careful not to make any comments about her lodgings, but he'd avoided that chair like the plague.

"She's become very focused," he assured her as he took a careful sip.

"Must have," Buffy said doubtfully, leaning back into the too-soft cushions. "The first time she picked up a crossbow, she shot the couch."

Giles giggled, and Buffy's heart leaped at the sound. "Despite her somewhat shaky start, she's doing quite well. Having an empowered Slayer teaching the martial classes seems only natural."

"I dunno," Buffy mused, gazing at him. "I kinda like the way it was before, in some ways. One Watcher, one Slayer, training all alone, with lots of sweaty, down-and-dirty physical contact…" She suddenly stopped, looking shocked. "… I didn't say that out loud, did I?"

He grinned. "I understood what you meant, I assure you."

The tiny, imaginary devil with the word "Evil" written on its chest jumped onto her shoulder and whispered gleefully, 'If only he knew what you _really _meant!'

'_Shut up,_' she told her alter ego.

"At any rate," he continued, "The few Watchers that are left are hardly in shape to tackle an activated Slayer's training. With the exception of myself and Wesley, none of them had ever even _seen _a Slayer before this."

"Looks like you've got some recruiting to do."

Much to her surprise, Giles actually looked relieved. "I'm glad you brought that up." He looked around, then carefully sat his cup on the floor by his feet.

The look in his eyes made her suddenly wary. "Giles, don't tell me… you didn't come back just to say 'hi', did you?"

"Of course I did! I made a promise!" He looked indignant. "But on the flight over, I suddenly had the most interesting idea…"

Buffy let her head drop into her hands. "Oh, no."

"Oh, now, don't be like that, love," Giles said casually, not realizing how the word 'love' had caused Buffy's heart rate to jump into overdrive. "I was only thinking… wouldn't young martial arts students be rather good candidates for future Watchers? Those with several degrees above black belt, of course. Cross-discipline training would be a must… and of course, working with an actual Slayer as instructor would be ideal…"

She looked up at him with a disbelieving grin. "You want a Slayer to teach Watchers? Won't that, like, cause the world to stop spinning or something?"

"Not just any Slayers, of course. Experienced ones only. The more actual battle training, the better. Now, most of our potentials fought in the battle with the Turok-hans, but I'm speaking of much, much more. Years, even, of practical experience with everything from vampires to demons to hellgods…"

Buffy's jaw dropped. "Me? You're talking about ME? You are, aren't you? I know you don't mean Faith, because you haven't even mentioned Cleveland…"

He nodded cautiously as she stood, her movement causing his side of the sofa to sag alarmingly. He stood with her to maintain his dignity. "Buffy, there's no one in this world more qualified to teach this new generation of Slayers. Just because the Hellmouth in Sunnydale is closed doesn't mean that the next 'big, brewin' evil' isn't just around the next bend."

"Way to be an optimist, Giles," Buffy groused, leaning on the island separating the kitchen from the rest of the room. "And you've been around Willow _way_ too much lately."

"Sorry, but you know what I'm talking about."

She turned to face him, resting her elbows on the Formica surface behind her. "I do." She sighed. "Okay, I'll admit to being willing to think about it. It might not be too bad. Actually, it might be cool to have a Council branch here in California."

He cleared his throat and took a step to one side. "Um, actually, I was thinking more of… you… ah… relocating."

Her eyes narrowed. "To where?"

He ignored her look and said lightly, "To England, of course."

He flinched slightly as she took a step forward. "Why England?"

"Because the majority of Council holdings are still intact. Here, we would have to purchase or lease facilities: In England, there are fully equipped buildings sitting empty. The main headquarters was destroyed, but there are still five small compounds, several office complexes, schools, country retreats, a sanitarium…"

She looked amused at that. "The Council has a nut farm? Why is this not a difficult concept to imagine?"

He relaxed slightly and continued, "…several horse farms, some of the most beautiful forests in England, not to mention holdings in Scotland, France, South Africa and Hong Kong…"

The impact of what he was saying began to soak in. "Um… did you say Hong Kong…?"

"Um hmm… British Columbia, Greece, India, Malaysia, um… let me see… ah, yes, Morocco…" Giles rubbed his chin, lost in thought. "I believe there are a few South Pacific Islands in our portfolio…"

"Giles!" Buffy's firm voice brought him out of his reverie. "Who owns all this now?"

"The Council of Watchers still do, of course."

"And who runs the Council now that all the big-wigs are in little bits?"

Giles gave her a sly grin. "The last active Watcher seems to be the only official Council leader at present."

"The last active… which would be…"

"Me. I was, after all, reinstated, thanks to you."

"I… You. You're the head of the Council."

"Yes, actually."

So that means… all the stuff the Council had… has… you're the boss of it now?"

"I believe ownership of Council property falls to whoever takes the position of Managing Director and his cabinet. Since there is no cabinet at this time that would leave me, and… well, me."

He returned to his somewhat uncomfortable seat on the sofa to let the information sink in. It didn't take long. Her glazed expression was suddenly replaced by comprehension.

"Oh, my God, Giles, you're like the richest person on _earth_!"

He grinned and picked up his tea, giving her a mock salute with the half-empty cup. "I am, rather."

Her brow furrowed in sudden anger, making him smile even more. "Then why the _hell_ are we living in this dump?"

"Actually, I was meaning to talk to you about that, as well."

"You did mention the England thing."

"But I haven't mentioned your salary."

She stared at him, trying to process what he'd just told her. "A _salary_?"

Giles nodded, pleased with himself. "Of course. And a pension, should you decide to retire from Slaying altogether."

"You mean, a real salary, right? Not 'Slay-by-the-hour'?"

"An actual salary, love. I believe we actually owe you some back pay. I have the check right here…"

As Buffy stared at Giles in amazement, the apartment door suddenly burst open. Both of them jumped, then jumped again as Dawn saw Giles and gave an ear-piercing squeal. He stood and was instantly hugged to within an inch of his life by an excited teen.

"When did you get here? Buffy, you didn't tell me Giles was coming! Did you know? I'm so glad to see you!" She hugged him again, nearly dragging him to his knees in her enthusiasm.

"It was a surprise, Dawnie. I didn't know. And Giles has some really cool news for us."

"Really cool? How cool is really? Is that, like, really, totally cool, or absolutely mega-chill? Because there's a difference, you know." Dawn pulled Giles back down onto the old couch, clinging to his arm. Buffy gave him an understanding grin as he sat with her, looking bewildered and happy at the same time.

"Whatever the top line of coolness is these days, it's up there," Buffy assured her.

Dawn bounced a few times, and then giggled. "So, tell me, then! What are you waiting for?"

"For the decibel level in the room to fall somewhat below deafening," Giles said wryly, causing both Summers girls to giggle at his familiar sarcasm.

"You have the floor, Watcher mine," Buffy said airily.

Once Giles began to explain his new position and Buffy's new financial status, he thought he saw dollar signs flash in Dawn's eyes. She seized the check from his fingers and examined it thoroughly, commenting on how lame her wardrobe had become. He wondered briefly if he should have kept the monetary aspect from her for a while longer.

The three of them talked late into the night, making plans.

********

"Buffy, the end of the semester is _ages _away! And I don't even like this school! They don't have computers in the library!"

Giles looked up from his newspaper long enough to add. "A point in their favor, to my mind." The dilapidated couch was doubling as dining room seating, with folding TV trays to hold their breakfast dishes. He could have eaten breakfast at the hotel, but being with his girls was ever so much nicer. Hotel restaurants rarely had his brand of tea anyway. He absently grabbed his cup and sipped it as he read.

Buffy giggled. He was being so very Giles-y since he got back. She loved it. "I think I can afford to get a computer now, Dawn," Buffy soothed. "And a new apartment, too, if we can find something short-term." She sipped her coffee and continued, "It's going to be enough of a challenge pulling up stakes and moving to England without the rush. We haven't gotten our new birth certificates and Social Security cards yet, and we still have to get passports and visas and whatever…"

Giles cleared his throat. "Leave that to me. The Council still has influence in that area. I'm sure working for the Council is sufficient reason for getting an open-ended visa for the both of you."

Dawn gave him a suspicious look. "How can I work for the Council and still go to school?"

He smiled. "You'll find schooling in England to be a bit different than in California. There are three Council-sponsored public schools in London. It will be simple to enroll you in one of them. You can spend afternoons at the headquarters with Buffy, if you like, working part-time. You will, of course, be paid for your time. I understand the new Head of Council is quite generous."

"Yeah, I hear he's a regular Daddy Warbucks," Buffy teased. The word 'Daddy' gave her a funny feeling, like it was an insult to him, but he took it in good humor.

Dawn slapped her forehead in disgust. "What is wrong with me? What I meant to say was, 'Sounds great, Giles, school is not a problem.' If we leave before next Friday, I won't have to take Mister Beecham's 'Math Test of Death'."

Giles chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up, dear. The arrangements could take some months. That should carry you through the end of the semester, tests and all. We can move during Christmas holidays and start fresh with the new year. Agreed?"

Buffy nodded happily, but Dawn was still frowning. Giles focused on her, raising an eyebrow. "Agreed, Dawn?" He waited patiently for her answer.

She slumped, giving in. "All right. I agree. Under protest."

He gave her a fond smile. "Protest noted. Anything that can be done to speed up the process will be done, I promise you."

"And Rupert Giles always keeps his promises," Buffy added fondly. "Even if it takes him a while to do it."

He put the paper aside and leaned towards her. "I don't think I can apologize enough for leaving you after you were resurrected. If I had stayed…"

"If you had stayed, I might have done better. I might have done worse." She patted his knee. "All I know is that you were in the right place at the right time to find out what was happening and save all those girls from being Bringer chow. Not to mention glomming on to all the Council assets… and by the way, way to go, Giles! I think that was a little more important than my hurt feelings."

"Buffy…" He looked down at her hand, resting on his thigh in casual familiarity. "Your feelings have always been paramount to me."

"I know," she agreed gently. "We're okay now, and that's the important thing."

He smiled at her serene face. "Yes, it is, isn't it?"

"Just kiss her, already," Dawn grumbled, causing both of them to snap their heads in her direction.

"What?"

"Huh?"

Dawn giggled. "You guys have done nothing but moon-eye each other ever since Giles got back. Give it up, make with the smoochies and put me out of your misery." She thought about what she'd just said, then decided it was understandable enough. She stood, gathering her plate and cup. "I'm going to get ready for school. Unless Giles is going to drive me…" she gave him a petulant look, which changed when he nodded to a look of triumph. "You can come, too, Buffy. Because you guys need to talk. _Really _talk." She turned and went to her room, grinning.

Buffy was almost afraid to look at him. She chanced a sideways glance, and he looked just as stunned as she did.

"Boy, these kids now-a-days," she said weakly.

"Indeed," he whispered hoarsely, staring straight ahead. They could hear Dawn rummaging around in her room. Several minutes passed.

Finally, Buffy sighed. "I guess it's up to me to actually re-initiate eye contact." She took another deep breath and turned towards him as he turned towards her. The look of longing on his face made her eyes water. "How long have I not known about this?"

The question made him raise his eyebrows in question. It took him a few seconds to unravel her meaning. "Ah… um. Well, I, uh. Sorry." He removed his glasses and rubbed his forehead. "I don't know actually… that is to say…"

"Giles, it's me, Buffy. You've managed to tell me about apocalypses, hell gods, the Cruciamentum, and how I needed to kill my sister to save the world. If you could say all that, you can say whatever you need to now."

He made a sound that was half laugh, half snort of derision. "In this, I find myself speechless."

She grinned at him, sitting there so uncomfortably folded into her ancient furniture. She stood, holding out her hand. He took it, looking up at her with such a vulnerable look she almost started crying again. "I guess it's up to me to start this conversation, then." She released him and stuck her right hand out again. "Hi, I'm Buffy Summers. Pleased to meet you."

He began to grin as he rose, took her hand and shook it with a firm grip. "Hello, Miss Summers. Rupert Giles. The pleasure is definitely all mine."

She kept her hand in his. "So, Mister Giles… I have a thing… you have a thing… maybe we could have a thing together."

"Ah… yes… that's putting it quite succinctly," he drawled.

She gave his hand a little tug of warning. "If you can do better, then let's hear it."

He pulled her closer and carefully placed his free hand on her waist. "Talking can be overrated," he said softly, and her heart jumped as he lowered his head. Their noses bumped, and Buffy's eyes began to close automatically. "Don't you agree, Miss Summers?" he whispered, brushing her lips with his.

"Indeed," she said breathlessly. Their lips collided, awkward at first, but warming to their task as they went. As the kiss continued, Buffy's head began to spin. _'Home at last,' _she thought, giving herself up to the feel of his mouth on hers.

They broke apart as Dawn appeared in the doorway. They blushed as she said sarcastically, "I meant, 'after I'm gone', you pervs. As much as I approve of you guys getting together, I don't want to be a witness, got it?"

"That would be our preference, as well," Giles said with a sheepish grin. "Are you ready, then? Let's be off."

"Is it my imagination, or does he get British-er every time he comes back from that place?" Dawn asked conversationally as the three of them started out the door.

"Funnily enough, my friends in England say I grow more American each time they see me."

"Wait'll they get a load of us," Dawn said laughingly.

"England is doomed."

"Hey!"

The End


End file.
